The Itis (episode)
"The Itis" is the tenth episode of the Adult Swim animated television series The Boondocks. It originally aired on January 22, 2006. It focuses on Granddad opening a soul food restaurant of the same name with the help of Ed Wuncler. Huey is strongly opposed to it due to the destructive effects on the town he predicts; it ultimately closes down due to impending lawsuits. Ed Asner and Candi Milo guest stars Plot The episode begins by Granddad cooking a meal for the Dubois, Ed Wuncler, and his own family. However, Huey begins to argue with Granddad after discovering that the broccoli meant for him was boiled with pork because of Granddad. With the guests already arriving, their argument is cut short. Sarah is briefly put into an awkward situation when Riley insults her peach cobbler, saying it looks like vomit. Though Granddad agrees, he promptly beats Riley with his belt for being impolite, and later forces him to eat the cobbler. The food prepared by Robert, proclaimed his "Pork Swine Delight", consists of tasty but extremely unhealthy foods, including various pork dishes such as pig knuckles and chitlins (pig intestines). In addition to being tasty, the food induces severe drowsiness on everyone at the table. Ed Wuncler, having enjoyed his meal, gives Granddad the chance to open up his restaurant before passing out like everyone else. Huey, who only ate vegetables, was left to clear the table alone. Soon, Ed brings Robert to the site of the restaurant, a health food store across from Meadowlark Park, which Ed mentions he is trying to buy. He promptly fires all his employees, except for his illegal immigrant employees, and bans all current patrons from returning. The restaurant proves to be a huge success, though Huey is still against the idea due to the foods' fat and sugar content, Huey is against the idea and makes Granddad lose one of his waiters, as punishment, Granddad employs Huey. Huey still attempts to prevent more customers from coming and current customers from staying. Granddad's customers become more and more gluttonous and desperate for more of his soul food. Huey keeps trying to stop Granddad, but he refuses, even after Riley passes out from his new meal "The Luther" (2 large honey glazed doughnuts with a pound of beef in between, covered in bacon strips). The violence increases and the reputation for the neighborhood goes downhill, Granddad almost gets assaulted for a Luther by a sexy customer he met at opening night. The restaurant is then faced by a lawsuit by said sexy customer and Granddad loses his precious restaurant. Ed Wuncler reveals he only wanted to reconstruct the park for cheap. Songs * Make the Music With Your Mouth, Biz * Straight Outta the Oven, Made with Nothin' But Lovin Trivia *This is the only episode to get a TV-14 rating. *This is the only episode in the series to not feature the "n" word. *Granddad uses his belt on Riley. * Granddad said "don't nobody go in the bathroom for about 45-35 minutes" (a reference to the film Friday) *This episode features the song "Straight Outta The Oven" Gallery The Luther Burger 302819.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Ed Wuncler I Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Sarah DuBois Category:Episodes with Jazmine DuBois